The Roof
by cactusdraper
Summary: This will be a continuous story about Marco's search for Star.
1. Chapter 1

Marco was on the roof of his suburban house, Star's part of the house was gone. She was gone. His hope for their future was gone. One thing that wasn't gone was the change in Marco, his confidence, his sense of self worth, his love and respect for Star.

Star was the first good thing to really happen in his 14 years alive. His parents never really cared enough about him to notice he was depressed. He always looked at Jackie from a far, and he was just socially awkward in general. All of sudden Marco realized tears were rolling down his face. Star was his happiness. He should have told him how important she was to him. He should have told her the truth. There had to be a way to get to her. He thought she wouldn't have just left because of him, come to think of it he did hear a woman's voice upstairs while the party was going on. Something was not right. He had to get to her. He had to, at the very least, talk to her, see her, feel her.

He remembered Star hid a pair of dimensional scissors in his closet. He hopped down from the roof and ran to his closet. He searched and searched, but nothing. He thought, 'if I was Star where would _I_ put these?' He then realized it wasn't in the closet it was in her drawer in the bathroom. It was her junk drawer basically. Lo and behold there they were.

'Now how do I work these things again?' Marco said aloud. He opened them and they instantly opened a portal. He was taken somewhere very warm and when he could finally see the world he was in after being blinded by the portal. He realized he was in the underworld where Tom resided. ' _Great'_ Marco thought. But wait Tom might have the tools or , well, something anything to get to Mewni. Marco was willing to put his life on the line, make any promises he needed to make anything to get to Star...


	2. Chapter 2

As Marco was walking through the underworld, he was desperately looking for Tom. He never thought that this would happen. He ran in to a market place whilst down in this world looking, searching. FINALLY! He saw those three eyes. "Tom! TOM!" Yelled Marco from across the market. Tom began to run, Marco began to run right after him. "Tom, it's about Star! Please just talk to me!" Tom stopped, "I want nothing to do with Star. Not after what she did." "I'm sure she didn't mean to do anything. What exactly did she do again?" Marco asked. This wasn't like Star obsessed Tom. He wouldn't just drop her off the face of the underworld and never want to see her again. "A-actually it is none of my business. I just need some help getting to Mewni. I am not exactly sure how to get there with the dimensional scissors." "Listen, I'd love to help the guy who stole my true love. But I got better things to do. Why would I even bother helping you?" Tom replied. "You name it and I will do it. I'll do anything to get to Star." Tom whispered into Marco's ear, Marco's eyes grew wide. "Deal, now how do I get to Mewni?"

Tom had told Marco to follow him back to his palace in the underworld. So the two ran to the palace. Tom unlocked what seemed like 70 doors until they finally came to a dungeon-esque room with a massive mirror inside. "This is my portal room, you may use it, but please once you get to Mewni do as I asked." Tom said before turning the strange portal machine on and pressing buttons, Tom then pushed Marco into the portal.

Marco arrived somewhere in the wilderness. He sure hoped this was Mewni.


	3. Chapter 3

Marco began walking. It was completely silent except for creatures rushing around and making noises. It was night time on Mewni or so Marco thought was night time. Then Marco heard a noise that was familiar, "RARRRGHHHHH," and he was knocked out cold with a club.

Marco awoke in a cave with a pounding in his skull. "W-where am I? Is anyone here?" Marco asked aloud. "Mmmm, yes, erm, Marco.." Marco for sure knew this voice. He had to be sure though. "King Butterfly?" "Sadly yes, it is I, King Butterfly. I apologize for knocking you out. It has been a tough few weeks on Mewni. I believe I can trust you Marco with this story, but we first need to get to a safer spot and somewhere more private to speak about this... _matter._ "

Marco and the King began to creep out of the cave, they made it about a 2 miles before they were stopped by foot prints, large foot prints that is. The King began to analyze the tracks, but Marco heard something he didn't like. It was a grumbling noise. "King Butterfly, it might be best if we keep moving." Marco whispered suggestively. The King was entranced with something shiny in the foot prints. Marco began to notice it as well. "KING BUTTERFLY RUN!" Marco yelled. It was a booby trap. The King and Marco began to run but not long after they were being chased by this beastly thing. The King and Marco found large foliage to hide behind. They both began to catch their breath. "What was that..that thing?" Marco whispered. "It was the opposition." The King replied. "Come Marco, screw talking in private there is not time for that. Here is what happened on Mewni." The King notioned Marco to climb the foliage to a higher spot above the ground and above the trees, they climbed. Once Marco was stopped by the King and got his grip he was gestured to look out beyond the forest. What he saw was almost unbelievable.


End file.
